An electric vehicle is known in the art, in which a fuel cell stack generating electric power and an electric motor for vehicle drive use driven by the electric power from the fuel cell stack are accommodated in an accommodation compartment formed at a front side of a passenger compartment in a vehicle length direction (see PLT 1). In this electric vehicle, the fuel cell stack is arranged above the electric motor.